Sleep is Better
by Asura Boss
Summary: Sure, studying is important. But is it worth losing sleep over? (Collection of Freezerburn fluff, image by SkireTehFox, rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, there! It's me again! Does anybody else ever see an episode of a show of which they are part of the fandom and end up seeing a really emotionally jarring episode? That was RWBY Volume 3, Chapter 6 for me. That took my feels and broke them like a kneecap. I mean, holy crap, that cliffhanger, tho.**_

 _ **To make myself feel better after three days since seeing the episode, I lazily wrote some fluff to make me feel better because fluff makes me feel better because killing off characters multiple times does not make me feel better and writing fluff makes me feel better. Now I think it made me feel better. Yeah, I feel better.**_

 _ **Here you go, fellow Freezerburners! Some, er, Freezerburn! To make you feel better!**_

Many times, when Ruby and Blake left the dorm to pursue some interest of theirs or another, Yang and Weiss were stuck with tests and studying.

But this time, it was a break, and Yang sure as hell was not studying over a break. She couldn't really speak for Weiss.

" _Weeeeiiiissssss_..." Yang whined, laying in the heiress's bed, longing— _heh, I crack myself up_ —to feel Weiss's weight comfortably resting atop her.

"What, Yang..." Weiss grumbled from her spot at her desk, leaning over a textbook.

"Come to _beeeeeed_..." Yang whimpered, sitting up lethargically and peeking at her girlfriend.

"Yang, no," Weiss denied her brutish blonde beloved her request, "I need to study or I forget, and we all know how nasty I can get when I forget."

Yang sighed, rolling over and pulling Weiss's pillow down, burying her face in it. It smelled like mint and lavender. Yang hadn't been a fan of those scents until she began sharing a bed with Weiss, an act that, while Ruby hadn't minded the act itself, she was against it merely because Yang and Weiss would constantly just talk and giggle long into the night, and she would constantly stay awake, unable to keep her concentration off of the two girls in the bed below.

"Hey, sit up."

Yang pulled her face from the pillow and looked up at Weiss, who was now standing in her nightgown, holding her textbook and a little reading light attached via a clip to the cover.

"Wha...okay," Yang did as she was told, scooting up to the makeshift "headboard" of Weiss's bed, bent in a sitting position.

Weiss climbed into the bed and settled herself so her back was up against Yang's front side, and she held her textbook in front of her, reading light on.

"Why study here?" Yang asked. Not as a complaint, but as a curiosity. "Wouldn't it make more sense to study at the desk?"

"Yeah, but lately, things haven't made so much sense as I'd like them to, so I might as well do the same, right?"

Weiss looked at Yang, who had settled her chin on Weiss's shoulder, and pecked her cheek with her lips.

"And besides, this spot is way more comfortable than that silly wooden chair, anyway."

Yang beamed and looped her arms around Weiss's waist, resting her head on Weiss's back, listening to the steady heartbeat of the girl in her embrace. Weiss settled in, finding the most comfortable position, and let Yang snuggle her as she studied.

"I love you."

Weiss waited for Yang's response, but there wasn't one, and just a second later, Yang let out a long, but light, thin snore. _She already fell asleep! Yang must have truly been as tired as she said._

Weiss sighed. _Sleep is more important than studying, anyway._

She tossed the book to the foot of her bed after shutting off the reading light and leaned back, Yang's head rising off her back and letting the blonde sit back. Weiss set her head against the two large pillows attached to Yang's chest and adjusted herself, then shut her eyes, and fell asleep after a long, hard day.


	2. Getting Baked

**Ha HA! You thought it would be a chapter about marijuana and cannabis, but it was I, Dio!**

 **So I got sick. And saw Star Wars** ** _AND I LOVED IT HOLY SHIT JJ ABRAMS KNOWS HOW TO MAKE A MOVIE._**

 **So I have been in a kind of Christmasy mood lately, so this chapter is kinda themed toward that. Muffins at Christmas time and cranberries are my two favorite things about the holidays. And Wess is impatient but caring, so she tries something she normally doesn't to make her girlfriend happy. So I hope you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!**

 **P.S. These chapters will likely be a semi-weekly (Is that the correct term for "two times a week?") thing, and they're easy, I just need to have fluffy and warm prompts to work with. I'm already working on my fourth chapter of it! TOOTLES!**

Of the many things Weiss and Yang had begun to experience since they had begun dating, one of the former's least favorite activities had been boxing.

Well, now it was cooking.

Specifically, mixing. Weiss hated it. Granted, there were many things she did not have patience for, including excessive studying, familial problems and half the things that come out of Ruby's mouth, physical or verbal. But mixing was _agony_. She could handle waiting to put something in the oven or pull something out or even stir a pot of cooking pasta or other things that required boiling, because at least doing those things allowed time to complete other activities in the meantime. Mixing was something requiring complete participation.

Of course, Father hadn't missed it when she "borrowed" some lien to purchase a nice new mixer for the school lounge's kitchen. Similarly, Weiss had also purchased an all new set of cookware, including new spatulas of every type, new spoons, knives, whisks and even a set of weirdly ornate can openers that seemed like they should be used by royalty. Ren had thanked her, saying that he had been glad for the fact that the wooden spoons no longer left splinters in the pastas he cooked up and the spatulas didn't leave flakes of metal and such in the pancakes. Which, really, was a sin in and of itself to tarnish such delicious pancakes.

Weiss was still, however, royally pissed when it came to mixing. If she wasn't using a whisk to mix the batter herself—terrible—she was waiting for the mixer to finish. Dust, it was so _slow_. Could anything be done to make it go a little faster?

Weiss groaned, but smiled again as she came up with an idea. Running her hands through her ponytail—which had been pinned to the back of her head instead of the side to keep it from falling into the batter—she held up two fingers on her right hand and concentrated. A small, white glyph appeared beneath the electric mixer, rotating slowly, with a few small, spinning gears and what looked like a minute and an hour hand encompassing the inside of the glyph.

Time dilation: one of Weiss's favorite uses of her Semblance. She could slow time down, or she could accelerate it. Normally she was _supposed_ to use it for combat reasons, but the way she was raised, she was not _supposed_ to be cooking, either, so it couldn't be so bad breaking the rule.

As the clock began to spin like the dial in a game of Contortions, the mixer also sped up, and the batter began to slosh against the sides of the dish. Weiss smiled in satisfaction at the success of the idea she thought up.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were."

Weiss looked up from her culinary project and smiled as Yang walked around the student lounge's counter and pulled her into a hug and a big kiss. Yang released her girlfriend's lips but held onto her waist, foreheads rested together.

"I missed you today," Yang said in a low voice, making the heiress smile. "Combat class is boring without somebody to share a secret bag of popcorn with."

"Blake had to make up some assignments for that class, didn't she?" Weiss wondered.

"Yeah, but I'd rather share with the girl I'm in love with. Her name is Weiss. You know her, right?"

Weiss giggled at the joke and let Yang pull away. The blonde moved to the counter, inspecting the immaculately organized spot where Weiss was working. Well, as immaculate as one could be when flour was everywhere due to some less-than-convenient holes in the bag. "So, whatcha cooking?"

"Some muffins," Weiss answered, gesturing to the mixer, which, for some odd reason, was rattling as it stirred the batter. Strange. "They're an old recipe I found in one of my grandfather's belongings chests last time I went to my father's manor."

"What kind of muffins? What did you use to make them?" Yang inquired curiously, shooting a glance at the batter racing around the sides of the bowl.

"Oh, nothing, really," Weiss gave a sly grin, "Just some cinnamon, cranberries, little bit of Dust to boost the flavor..."

"And?" Yang inspected the mixer, looking a little concerned about the batter.

"A little bit of wine from Atlas," Weiss finished, prompting a surprised but pleased glance from Yang, who clearly approved of Weiss's use of wine in the mix.

"How did you sneak the wine into the school?" Yang asked, but Weiss wasn't listening. She was looking at the mixer, which was now rocking back and forth, and she was beginning to get worried about the mixer.

"I, er, _may_ have hired a monkey to sneak it in for me," Weiss admitted nervously.

Yang smirked. "Finally got over that opinion you had of Sun, did you?"

Weiss was about to respond with a remark about how it was her opinion of the Monkey Faunus that made her hire him when the mixer's rocking and rattling became too much, and suddenly the batter erupted from the bowl, spattering liquefied dough all over, including in Yang's hair and all over her face and chest.

"Oh, no!" Weiss gasped, looking at the mess her impatience just created, "I'm so sorry, Yang! I didn't realize that would happen!"

Yang just looked surprise despite her eyes being red, but she nonchalantly swiped a finger through the batter on her chest and stuck the finger in her mouth.

"Mm. Your grandpappy knew how to make a muffin, Weiss," Yang smiled through the doughy mess she was currently coated with.

Weiss was shocked. "Y-you're not mad?"

"'Course not! Maybe if the batter was gross, yeah, but it wasn't, and you're my girlfriend! I'm not gonna just yell at my girlfriend!"

Weiss retreated from Yang when she went to hug her. "Nuh-uh, not until you get a shower."

Yang laughed. "Welp, I tried. Do you think we can salvage some of this batter? I really want one of these muffins now."

Weiss nodded with a smile, finding one of the rubber spatulas and handing one to Yang, and together the two scraped up any dough that wasn't splattered on the floor and added it to the pan Weiss had prepared for the muffins. The heiress stuck e pan in he oven and turned to Yang, who was still trying to get a hug.

"No," Weiss said, shaking her head, "Go get a shower and I will hug you. But not unti—mmmph!"

Yang hadn't listened and had leapt right on Weiss, pinning her arms to her sides and putting a long smooch on Weiss's lips, knowing full well it was the ice queen's weakness. She let go after a few seconds.

"Okay, I'm only fine with that because your lips taste really good right now," Weiss said, looking up seriously at Yang, "Now go. The muffins will be done in a little bit. And don't make me come up and clean you myself!"

Yang flashed a naughty grin as she reached the lounge door and said back, "You say that like I wouldn't enjoy it!"

Weiss blushed and made a hand gesture to get Yang to go away and returned her attention to the muffins, secretly savoring the flavor left in her mouth by Yang, and waited patiently like she should have ten minutes ago.


	3. Puppies!

**Merry Christmas! This was supposed to be up yesterday! On Christmas! Yeah! But I spent the majority of my day at my grandmother's house! And I got Fallout 4! And that ate up a lot of my time yesterday!**

 **I also got the chibi Yang and Ruby plushies! They are so cute and can be hung like ornaments on the Christmas Tree!**

 **Anyway, so it turns out to be a bit difficult to make a Christmas chapter when you can't use anything relating to Christ in a story not influenced by Christianity and has no involvement with it. So, I tried something different, but I'm pretty happy with it.**

 **Merry Christmas, everybody, and if I don't have a new chapter up by then, Happy New Year!**

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy! That's you!"

Yang couldn't help but smile as Weiss's face was slathered in the saliva of Zwei's tongue, the heiress holding the dog's neck and giggling in joy.

"You're so cute! I wish I had a dog to go with you!" Weiss hugged the dog, who had clearly taken a liking to the girl in question, showing his affection via long strokes of his tongue.

Weiss loved Zwei; Yang knew Weiss came from a lonely childhood, filled with boredom and misery and being dogless just seemed to be a unacceptable, especially given this version of Weiss, tumbling about, playing with Zwei like a little girl might, but she was seventeen, not seven. Yang couldn't blame her, though; Weiss's judgmental antics were much more subdued lately, and she was much more...nice, even by Yang's standards.

"Zwei, where are yoooouuuuu?" Ruby's voice sang, and the brunette appeared, rose petals scattering across Blake's bed as Ruby's wake sent them there, "We're gonna go for a walk in the park with Dad!"

Zwei perked up and barked, and Ruby picked him up and stuffed him into the bag she always crammed him into. She slung it over her shoulder and smiled.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Yang asked curiously, helping Weiss stand up but not releasing the hand after the action was completed, "Few hours?"

"Well," Ruby said, looking out the window, "Dad said we would be walking around the park, _sooooooooooooo_ we should be back from the docks sometime tonight!"

"The docks?" Weiss asked, confused. "You're going to the _park_! In the snow!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, tapping her fingertips together in the meantime, "But Dad is kinda...adventurous?"

"Adventurous?"

"In more ways than one," Yang added to Ruby's statement, "We'll be lucky if we don't have to pick Dad up from somewhere weird, like a strip club or something."

Weiss nodded in understanding and waved goodby to Ruby, and the redhead left without much incident.

Yang waited until Ruby was definitely gone before she kissed Weiss deeply, having been waiting extra long to do so because of Zwei and Ruby, and savored in her girlfriend's taste and touch before pulling away. Weiss, however, looked almost...sad.

"What's wrong, honey?" Yang asked, setting her forehead to Weiss's and looking into her sorrowed eyes, "Are you okay? You look upset."

"I..." Weiss sighed, then looked at something by the door. Yang spotted it: a dog food bowl marked "Zwei".

"You miss my dog already?" Yang raised an eyebrow at the idea. _He just left_!

"I've never had a dog. I love dogs and just pets in general, but I've never had one. I..."

Weiss frowned sadly and picked up the little squeaky toy Zwei loved to play with and inspected it dismally. "I've always wanted to have one. But Father never let me, saying it would teach me to be more reliant on others."

Yang hugged her snowy-haired angel and patted her head. "I think I know what would make you feel better."

Weiss looked up at Yang even as her head was held fast. "What?"

" _We_...should go pick out a dog you want to have as a pet."

Weiss's smile just then was one that Yang could die for, it was so bright and her eyes sparkling. "When?" Weiss clearly couldn't contain her excitement, bounding to her feet and hugging Yang tightly.

"Whenever you want, snowflake," Yang kissed her on the forehead and hugged her close, but Weiss didn't want to stay with Yang much longer and had opted to toss on some warmer clothes and zip straight out the door. Yang shook her head.

"Snowflakes _are_ unique..." Yang mumbled with a grin, following Weiss's example and dressing warmly before following her snow-haired sweetheart out the door.

"Here they are, Ms. Schnee," the pet store clerk said to Weiss and Yang as she pushed the kennel door open and gestured for them to step inside, "Let me know if you make a decision."

Yang waved at the woman and she left, then turned to Weiss as the heiress fawned over the young pups within the small fence.

And, of course, Weiss just couldn't stop herself from petting every single last one of them that came within her reach.

Yang sat down at one side as Weiss stroked every fur coat in the kennel, watching her lover with an insatiable curiosity as a side of Weiss even Yang had never seen rose to the surface.

As the rich girl lost herself in the puppies, clearly making a strenuous effort to choose, Yang felt a bit of wetness on the back of her hand and looked down.

A puppy was looking up at her with, for lack of a better term, puppy dog eyes and sniffing at her arm.

"You smell Zwei, don't you?" Yang said softly, offering her fist to the pup. She sniffed at Yang's calloused knuckles as if they could pose danger to her, or, maybe, to the other dogs in the kennel.

"What's your name?" Yang wondered, reaching beneath the golden retriever pup's chin and finding the little dog tag that identified each of the dogs in the kennel. The tag read, "Age: 2 months. Breed: Golden Retriever. Sex: Female. Name: Taiyo."

Taiyo licked one of her knuckles and barked adorably. Yang scratched behind her ears and the dog yawned, looking up at her expectantly.

"You want me to adopt you, huh?" Yang said, and the dog barked again. Taiyo bit onto one of her sleeves and tugged, her tiny, fifteen pound form trying its hardest to drag her toward a small doghouse nearby. Yang complied, crawling with the pup to the doghouse. Taiyo went inside and Yang glanced into the doghouse.

"Hey, Weiss," Yang said to her girlfriend across the kennel, "You want to see this one?"

Inside the doghouse was a tiny Husky, with a dark gray coat over the top of its head and its back and neck. It was very small, likely the runt of the litter. It was asleep. Taiyo was trying to rouse it.

"What is it, Yang?" Weiss wondered, joining her girlfriend and immediately gasping at the adorable little puppy inside the doghouse. "It is so cute!"

"Do you wanna get that one?" Yang asked, and Weiss immediately snapped her focus toward Yang and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Yang got to her feet and walked to the entrance into the kennel, then waved over the clerk, who smiled and asked, "Yes, ma'am?"

"How much for the little Husky in the doghouse here?" Yang inquired, watching Weiss smiling madly as the drowsy pup sniffed at her face curiously.

"Oh, Arktis? That's two hundred lien, ma'am," the clerk said, and Yang shot her a look of surprise.

"Only two hundred? Aren't dogs usually around something like six hundred?"

"That one was the runt of the litter, been trying to get rid of her for months. Nobody wants her, but we all feel bad that nobody will buy her."

"Two hundred. We can do that."

"But the rule here is the runts cannot be sold without a companion dog or they fail to grow up properly. We give something of a discount and a starter pack with that kind of deal, since you're getting two dogs."

Yang nodded and turned to Weiss, who was now holding Arktis up in the air like a baboon would a lion, and explained exactly the situation. Weiss grinned.

"Two puppies is better than one, anyway," Weiss said, "Do you want to find one?"

"I already had one in mind," Yang returned her gaze to the clerk. "How much for the golden retriever?"


	4. Just A Bit Tipsy

**Happy New Year, guys! I have come to celebrate with a new chapter of Sleep is Better! Sorry about the lack of chapters, it is a combination of head cold, lack of motivation due to a certain marital issue between my parents causing a shitstorm of stress, and I got Fallout 4 for Christmas—for the record, I JUST got to Diamond City for the first time...I am level 26. That's such a fun game.**

 **So, in this chapter, you may notice this ended up a little toward the lewd side. My apologies, I found the thought quite distracting from current personal events and put it in, but I also refrained from making it seem like Yang was taking advantage, so I hope that makes up for it.**

 **You may also notice I am experimenting with a certain ship just a little bit: Purrha. Blake and Pyrrha. I have a whole chapter dedicated to it now, but I'll post it only if it is positively received. Other than that, Happy New Year, and I look forward to my second year of being on the site, and I'm excited to see what stories I make next. Now, here is the newest chapter of Sleep is Better!**

The lounge was rarely used by many students, and even more rarely by anybody not members of Teams RWBY, SSSN and JNPR.

And at the end of semesters, all three teams liked to hang out in the lounge because it was an apartment all on its own, much better than their dorm rooms.

The smell of Atlesian wine permeated through the room, adding a pleasant, calming atmosphere to the room as the Schnee wine muffins baked in the oven in the little kitchen. Ruby and Jaune were playing video games, dominating one of the couches directly in front of the big Scroll-Screen hung on the wall, with Sun and Neptune on either side of them, cheering them on. Ren and Sage, and Nora and Scarlet, all occupied the second couch, the former two having friendly, calm conversation while the latter two were having slowly-escalating, volume-increasing shouting matches about their exaggerated exploits.

And, finally, the third couch, parallel to the previous one, was occupied by Blake and Pyrrha at one end of the long piece of furniture, hands held subtly between their legs so as to keep from being seen—Blake was shy about that, while Pyrrha was proud of it—and Yang and Weiss, the latter of whom was currently straddling the former atop the same couch and kissing. Mostly because the lighter-haired of the two was a little tipsy from the leftover Atlesian wine.

Not that it was too much of a problem for Yang; Weiss got very warm when she used almost any amount of alcohol, and she always got very giggly and touchy-feely.

"I love you," Weiss giggled warmly, not quite drunk, but influenced enough by the alcohol that her thoughts just kinda tumbled out of her mouth, "I so love you right now, really much."

"I never thought I would get to hear my little princess perfectionist mess up her speech," Yang pulled Weiss closer, kissing the smaller girl's expensive-tasting lips.

"Hey, you up the shut...ugh..." Weiss sighed. In truth, Weiss really was not very drunk, but it slurred her speech and stuttered her brain's thoughts enough that she couldn't quite talk correctly. Yang, personally, found it adorable, watching Weiss's cheeks flushing out of cute frustration.

"After we get the muffins out, you wanna go up to our room and...play around a little bit?" Yang offered to Weiss, but the heiress shook her head.

"I just wanna cuddle you right now," Weiss slurred as she clung to Yang, arms around her neck and her head resting on the blonde's shoulder, eyes shut. "I feel all tingly and I wanna touch you. A lot."

Yang just gently caressed the back of Weiss's head and let her babble, more or less shielding her snowy sweetheart from the light and sound of the Scroll-screen and the people using it.

"Am I a bad person now that I'm drunk? You don't want me to be drunk. Being drunk is bad."

"No, you're a good person. You're just relaxed is all. Everybody deserves to have a bit of fun."

Weiss moaned a tired grunt of acknowledgement and weakly nodded. The couple didn't move almost at all for a little while after, the less impaired of the two rubbing the tipsy one's back.

"I love to feel your body," Weiss moaned quietly.

"I'm sure you do, Weiss," Yang said, kissing Weiss's neck.

"Your curves feel nice. My sister said I wouldn't have any like she did and I was always sad about it. I like yours because of that. I wish I had yours. I don't feel pretty."

"I think you're the prettiest girl in the world," Yang whispered, arranging Weiss so she was settled between herself and the couch cushions on the back of the couch, "I remember the first time I saw you in the ballroom."

Weiss nodded, her head tucked into the crook of Yang's shoulder but refusing to open her weary eyes.

"I remembered thinking that maybe your Semblance could stop hearts. Maybe that's why I reacted like that the second time I saw you, in the ballroom. I looked at you and I saw your eyes, and I thought you stopped my heart.

"Then it happened a few times. After that, I felt like maybe your Semblance was to charm people. Maybe that's why my brain is so drawn to thoughts of you.

"I remembered when I fell asleep, and I would dream, and it was always you. I thought about your smile, your eyes, your scar...and then I would wake up, and I'm cuddling my pillow, high off of the feeling. After that, I realized, I'm in love with you."

Weiss nuzzled her arm before lifting her head lethargically and looking at Yang with a sheepish curving of her lips.

"You're my favorite girl in the whole world," Weiss replied in mumbled words of varying clarity, "I wanna..."

The heiress conked out mid-sentence, her body finally deciding the measly amount of alcohol she consumed was enough to let her pass out, so Yang looked toward Ren and asked him to handle the muffins. The ninja nodded, and Yang thanked him before picking up her girlfriend and carrying her all the way to the dorm.

Once there, Yang set Weiss in bed and climbed on herself, setting herself so she faced Weiss—her personal favorite position to sleep in—and pulled the blanket up around them. She pulled Weiss close, one arm around the drunken Huntress's waist and the other hand holding one of her lover's. Legs intertwined with Weiss's, the blonde pecked her on the forehead with her lips, whispered, "Sleep is better, anyways," and settled into slumber, cocooning Weiss in her warmth and feeling it returned with thankfulness.


	5. The Double Date

**Oh? Oh, what's this? Oh! Tonight's a two-fer!**

 **Thats right, here's a new chapter of Sleep is Better, and I, the Asura Boss, have finally decided to stop being unmotivated and chosen to be motivated! And thusly I shall be!**

 **Now, in the last chapter, some of you may have noticed a little bit of hand-holding, but not by Yang and Weiss like one would expect. Rather, it was by Team RWBY's quietest member, and Team JNPR's most famous. This ship? Purrha. Blake X Pyrrha.**

 **I am experimenting with the ships, and have decided to use that one since, you know, it's always a given when Freezerburn exists that Ladybug is the other pairing, but what if it wasn't? This happens! I was a bit disappointed by it—there be nary a Freezerburn moment in this chapter—but overall, I don't think that this one was bad at all and actually kinda sweet to write! Especially for Pyrrha. Jaune ignores her so often, I made her cynical and angry toward him.**

 **But I won't spoil it for you: you haven't read it yet! So, barring interruptions, I grant you my newest of Sleep is Better chapters,** ** _The Double Date_** **!**

Double dates: the perfect way to get to know the significant other of any friend.

Double dates: the perfect way to prove one's self to their own significant other.

Double dates: the one type of date that Yang liked both the most and the least.

Yang, of course, loved to take Weiss out on dates. Beacon provided every student and professor with a certain salary every month for simply attending. This was an incentive introduced to encourage Huntsmen and Huntresses to learn and grow as people and warriors, and it also helped students deal with finances since nearly none of these students had enough time to even have a part-time job.

Yang, personally, preferred the sweet little dates that usually led to the park or the movies, and depending on just how sweet that specific date had been, Weiss rewarded her with kisses, or, sometimes, even her body.

But this was not one of those dates.

This was a double date, where Yang was required to share time with her own girlfriend, Weiss, and her best friend, Blake. Oh, and Blake's girlfriend, who apparently had expensive tastes, much like Yang's own girlfriend.

"I do so enjoy this restaurant, Blake," Pyrrha smiled sweetly at the cat faunus who had asked her out only a week ago.

Yang herself had found it weird; Blake, contrary to popular belief, was also bi, making half of Team RWBY bisexual and three quarters of it lesbian, and one quarter was unknown. Blake also had a massive crush on Pyrrha, apparently, because she had come back to the room one night, celebrating the fact she finally said, "Pyrrha, will you go out with me?"

So now, here the group of four was, enjoying each other's company at a high end restaurant in Vale. Yang liked seeing the dresses of each of the girls around her; they more or less identified each person's style. Weiss's pencil dress sparkled like snowflakes on the ground during a cozy winter night, and she had worn white eyeliner and silvery lipstick that, Yang imagined, probably tasted like mint, reason being that Weiss figured out recently Yang now really liked mint when she sprayed on her minty perfume one day and Yang just could not stop smelling her. Her hair was straight on the main part of her head, but the poofy ponytail situated at the base of her neck was very long and curly and just big in general.

Blake's dress was just a skirt that fit snuggly to her body, but it was just flat black. She wore thin violet leggings and wore black lipstick and violet eyeliner with a sprinkle of gold dust over her cheeks to accentuate her eyes.

Pyrrha's was...well, Yang kinda wondered how she hadn't thought of it. It was a simple top, but, yet, a flamboyant one, with a pencil skirt of cherry red color, and a brown crop-top jacket with short sleeves. Her skirt itself was low cut and V-necked—much like her own, which was white—and she wore a set of boots that looked both formal yet warrior-esque. Pyrrha's hair was allowed to flow like Blake's, much to the latter's blushing flattery, and the coils were mesmerizing.

"Th-thank you, Pyrrha..." Blake smiled weakly at Pyrrha, looking uncomfortable in her dress, but she just wanted to impress Pyrrha. Yang could tell.

"You're welcome, Blake," Pyrrha reached over and patted Blake's hand, smiling genuinely, "I really do appreciate the gesture."

Yang really just found it painful to watch how shy and awkward Blake was being, trying to impress the champion. Weiss noticed, too; she looked at Yang and shot her a glance in concern.

 _Help me do something_ , Weiss's eyes said soundlessly.

Yang nodded subtly and looked at Blake, throwing on her most effective of poker faces and saying, "Hey, Blake, mind helping me with something real quick?"

Blake looked at her with surprise, but complied, stuttering out an "O-okay" before rising to her feet and following Yang out of the restaurant itself.

Once outside, Yang pulled Blake aside and turned to her.

"What is wrong, Yang?" Blake wondered, looking stressed.

"I don't mean any offense to you, Blake," Yang said, smiling apologetically, "But it is painful watching you try to impress Pyrrha."

Blake looked surprised and upset by this. "I-I know, but...but..."

She sniveled, and Yang pulled her into a hug. Blake continued, snaking her arms around Yang's neck. "I-I've never had the chance to show my attraction to anybody before, and now that I do, I feel so frustrated with myself that I feel so awkward and I just wanna make her smile. I'm in love with her and I can't express it enough and it makes me mad at myself!"

Blake broke into a quiet cry. The worst kind of anger: the kind that makes you want to break down and cry, the kind that makes you feel weak and helpless and the only response you have is to let the tears flow.

But Yang had once been through this, too; it had been so hard to muster the courage to ask Weiss out on that first date. She had even asked Weiss's best friend, her very own sister, for advice. And nobody asks Ruby for dating advice, not even Jaune, and that was saying something.

Yang put on a smile of confidence and tipped Blake's head up so she could see the cat's face. She chuckled.

"C'mon. I know you can do this. I mean, she said yes, right? That's already a foot in the door. So it can't be too hard to try and make her smile, could it?"

"B-but I'm not funny, I don't know any jokes, I only know romantic stuff from novels..."

"She already has interest in you! And you don't need jokes or fancy-romancy crap, either. All you need to do, is compliment her."

"B-but..."

"Hey, hey," Yang put a finger on Blake's lips, "No buts, only butts. And you, Blake Belladonna, have a very nice butt." She felt the need to add a quick "No Homo!" to the end of it, under her breath, so she wouldn't feel bad about complimenting her friend's butt behind her girlfriend's back.

Blake blushed and smirked at the comment. "Uh...thanks? Wait, why did you say that?"

Yang smiled. "See? That made you smile, and it wasn't even a joke!"

"Are you saying that I should...compliment her?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" It really wasn't intentional, Yang really was just winging it, but Blake didn't need to know that.

"Oh. I understand."

"Good," Yang spun Blake around and patted her on the back, walking the Faunus through the door again, "Now let's get in there and see you get the girl!"

Weiss set to work right as Yang pulled Blake out the door, turning to Pyrrha and striking up a conversation.

"So, how did it happen, with Blake asking you out?" The heiress inquired with a small smile.

"Oh, it was a few days ago," Pyrrha replied, reminiscing about the event leading to the current one, "I had been in the library, sitting with her at a table. Well, our favorite table. Normally it would have been Jaune sitting next to me—" Weiss couldn't help but notice the way she dragged out the name of her friend, almost like she were being cynical toward him, "—but he was apparently too busy with his own girlfriend, Velvet, to actually show up and study like he was supposed to, and he didn't even tell me."

Weiss nodded, urging Pyrrha to go on, noting that the champion was rather apprehensive of Jaune all of a sudden.

"So I was studying. Blake had asked to join me, but she was very shy about it. At the time, I had wondered if Blake was just very socially awkward. She and I conversed for a while, and I found she and I both had a lot in common, what with having next to no personal relationships and never having much choice in anything in our lives. But, Blake kept drifting into a daydream and she just stared at me, looking dumbstruck, and then I would snap her out of it again, and it kept in a constant cycle until, finally, Blake asked me if she could, well, ask me something."

Weiss watched as Pyrrha's grin grew and grew, like this was one of her favorite memories. The redhead continued passionately on.

"Blake asked me on a date. It surprised me, like it did everybody. I mean, Blake and I aren't often seen together, so now she's asking me on a date? It was surprising, but I figured, why not? Jaune never notices me anyway, so I accepted the date proposal. Little did I realize just how much I really like Blake!"

Weiss looked toward the door. Pyrrha couldn't see from her angle, but Weiss spotted Blake and Yang outside, hugging, the former looking like she was crying, but then she was laughing just a moment later. Yang's pure optimism and motivation at work.

"What is it like, with Yang and yourself? How is your relationship?" Pyrrha asked. Weiss hid the upturning of her lips with a well-placed kerchief. Pyrrha was looking for advice! She wondered if Blake knew just how invested Pyrrha seemed to be.

"I'm...well, I'm not one for words like Yang is. She's the charismatic one. But I love her. She's always there with me when I need her to be and when I don't, and even if I'm in a bad mood and I'm trying to drive her away, all it takes is a kiss to cool me right down. She's my girl, my candle in the dark."

It took some serious willpower of her own to keep from descending into a Yang-induced trance and focus on Pyrrha's speech.

"Do you think...do you think Blake would feel the same about me?" Pyrrha wondered, looking toward the entrance. She couldn't see the Cat Faunus from where she sat.

"I think..." Weiss cleared her throat and looked to Pyrrha, elbows placed on the table, "I've never been good at reading emotion, but I think that she loves you. She wants you to love her the way she does for you. She just needs your help doing it."

Pyrrha smiled. "Thanks. I'll try to show her exactly what she gives to me. Thank you, Weiss."

Yang and Blake reappeared, a weird, anxious smile pasted on Blake's face, and Pyrrha turned her emerald eyes to Blake.

"Hi, Blake," Pyrrha smiled pleasantly at the raven-haired girl, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Blake answered, sitting down in her chair, but she slid it closer to Pyrrha's. She changed her tone since she left; Yang's charms at work, Weiss reckoned.

"Good," Pyrrha beamed, setting her hand atop Blake's, "I would hate to have you go home early. I would prefer to have you as company."

Blake curled a single corner of her mouth upward and spoke, surprising Weiss, "You're eyes are beautiful in this light. In any light, really."

"Well, you two," Yang said, still not sitting down but instead stretching her hands toward the ceiling, "I dunno about you, but I am tired. I think I'm gonna head back. How about you, Weiss?"

"Yes, I think I will," Weiss made her best attempt at being subtle, still finding Blake's compliment a little too cheesy and scripted to be taken seriously but still keeping a serene expression as she took Yang's offered hand and rose from her seat, "Would you two like to come back with us?"

Blake winked at her. "No, I think we'll stay here. Thanks for the offer."

"'Kay," Yang said, "See you back at the Academy."

Blake just waved with a smile on her face, and the light-haired couple returned the gesture and walked away. Yang held the door open for Weiss, who smiled and passed through the threshold. The blonde flashed one more subtle smirk at her best friend, who mirrored the gesture, then Yang followed her girlfriend out the door.

"So, do you think we made a difference?" Weiss asked, climbing onto the back of Yang's motorcycle.

Yang straddled the seat and clasped the handlebars, looking back to her girlfriend. As the heiress's arms closed around Yang's waist, she looked one final time into the restaurant and caught a sight that made her smile.

Blake and Pyrrha, talking, having a merry old time. Blake was no longer so flustered and clumsy, and Pyrrha wasn't so expectant of her new girlfriend.

"Yeah," Yang said, revving her cycle's engine and putting on her helmet and goggles, "I think we made a huge difference."

With that, the two rode off into the night and left the newly-formed couple to themselves, satisfied that they helped a new love form from awkwardness and dissatisfaction. Tonight would be a night of quiet celebration, the couple knew, and one filled with cuddling, and neither of them could wait to see their individual friends and ask all about the date and how it went.


	6. Panic and Pillows

**HEIL-OH!**

 **So that new episode was pretty good, for me at least! I like it; showed some resolution for Yang after a five week cliffhanger. I was actually suffering from anxiety over the whole thing. At least I know what happened now.**

 **Speaking of Yang, here's a new chapter of Sleep is Better! I wrote this a week ago but weather has not permitted me to post it, and even I don't remember what's in it, just the premise.**

 **I hope I didn't end up writing borderline smut; that's not really my style, I like fluffiness with kisses and hugs, not sex. Maybe I'm weird.**

 **But whatever. I'm enjoying writing these, and I'm sure you enjoy reading it, so have at it, guys! Sleep is Better!**

Yang had discovered quite recently—as in, ten seconds ago—that Weiss really, really liked pillow forts. Weiss also felt very embarrassed that she loved pillow forts, apparently.

Yang had just walked into the dorm room, having finished early her make-up work for Goodwitch, and saw Weiss, situating herself among a set of pillows and blankets next to the heater after having assembled a crude, makeshift pillow fort. Yang didn't know how in the world her girlfriend acquired all of those pillows!

"Yang!" Weiss yelped, startling the Husky puppy Arktis next to her and Taiyo on her other side, "I-I-I didn't know you would be back so soon! I, uh, slipped and fell in this mess of pillows. Heh, I guess I'll have to talk to Ruby about all of this mess..."

Yang smiled. "Oh, Weiss...Weiss, Weiss, Weiss..."

Weiss's eyes were downcast. She looked ashamed. "P-please don't tell anybody you saw me like this. I'll do anything."

Yang walked over and inspected the blanket being used as the roof of the fort. "Well..."

Weiss flinched.

"I can tell you now that, if you want to keep the heat in, you've gotta let the edges of the blanket hang down over the sides. Traps the heat better."

Yang adjusted the blanket and the chairs holding it up, enabling as much space as she could while still following her own advice. The blanket draped perfectly above Weiss and formed cotton walls around her, except for a small opening at the front, like a doorway. Weiss peeked her head through there.

"Wh-what?" Weiss seemed genuinely surprised, "You're not gonna just blackmail me?"

"Oh, I still am," Yang winked, lowering herself down so she was face to face with her girlfriend, "I'm gonna tell everybody that you love pillow forts..."

"No, please! That'll make everybody think I'm childish! Nobody will take me seriously anymore! Please!"

"...unless I get to join you in there."

Weiss's panicked look changed to relief and then thankfulness, and she backed into the fort again. Yang clambered inside, being careful not to knock the thing over.

It was very warm and cozy inside. Taiyo and Arktis were snuggled up together in Taiyo's dog bed, which was in one corner of the fort. Weiss was lain across the pillow layer beneath her, content with her work.

"Sorry I got so defensive and panicky a second ago," Weiss apologized as Yang lay beside her, "My filthy pleasure is these forts. I never had any friends to enjoy them with, and Winter was always too busy or gone to have fun with me. Father always called me immature."

"Ruby and I used to constantly make pillow forts and play in them, pretending we were generals in an army," Yang replied. She was now on her side parallel to Weiss. She reached over and closed an arm around Weiss's waist and pulled her close enough that their breath mingled.

"Is that why you knew how to fix the fort?" Weiss wondered, linking her hand to Yang's.

"Nah, I just saw that yours was flimsy," Yang replied, but it was an endearing comment. Weiss flashed her a sassy look.

"Better than yours, I bet."

"I dunno, I've been doing it for years..."

"Me, too, but I never got help, either," Weiss argued playfully, grinning meanwhile.

"I learned from the best, too."

"Who was the best?"

"I would have said myself about ten minutes ago, but you're pretty good."

Weiss giggled, and Yang bent her head down to kiss her. Weiss let herself be absorbed into the kiss, the softness of Yang's lips a heavenly feeling that always sent her soaring high and always rendered her brain completely and utterly useless.

"Do you know when Ruby and Blake will be back?" Weiss asked worriedly, finally getting her bearings after Yang released her a few seconds later.

"Blake is off with Pyrrha, doing girlfriendy stuff," Yang answered, using her hand to brush the bangs from Weiss's face, "Ruby, I think, got herself a boyfriend or girlfriend, too, or maybe she's just out trying to find new mods for her gun. I don't really know."

"Oh, well," Weiss sighed, leaning over and putting another kiss to Yang's lips, "At least now we've got some time for us, right?"

"Yeah," Yang slipped her other arm around her girlfriend and pulled her so their bodies were pressed tightly together, facing one another. "And nobody to bother us, either."

Weiss hugged Yang's neck and reached up again, kissing Yang again, then again, then again, until they were making out in the pillow fort, hidden from prying eyes. The pups didn't seem to mind; they had, after all, been quite used to this occurring as it happened often.

"I love you," Yang murmured, brushing her lips across Weiss's cheek until she could reach Weiss's jaw, where she put another line of kisses that led back to her lover's lips again.

"I love you, too..." Weiss purred, finding herself ticklish as always when Yang touched her as softly as she did. Tingles fired through her face, her cheeks heating up.

Yang rested her forehead against Weiss's, and she whispered, "We should do pillow forts more often..."

Weiss's adorable little giggle made Yang's heart flutter, and she whispered, "I think you're my favorite reason to do them, now."

The two light-haired lovebirds continued to cuddle and kiss for hours upon hours, finding it nigh impossible and rather unattractive a thought to pull themselves from each other. So they didn't. Not even when Blake and Ruby returned, had they chosen to separate; The two had fallen asleep in the other's embrace. So Ruby and Blake let them stay there, but Ruby added a blanket and set it atop the two lovers. As if in response, the two unconsciously snuggled up so Yang was cocooned around Weiss, and then they remained dormant for the night until the early hours of the morning.


	7. Music

**I am hating this winter weather. Drives me nuts that I can't keep to my scheduled postings, but I can't help the weather be better.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter of Sleep Is Better! In this chapter, we get to see Yang and Weiss swap positions for once, with Yang being the shy one! She hums a song, and I will give free, imaginary, and possibly gluten-free cookies to anybody who can guess the song she's singing! Other than that, enjoy the fluff!**

Studying with Yang was always something Weiss enjoyed, though it could hardly be called studying.

As the couple sat in a secluded corner of the upper library, Weiss found herself overcome with the need to focus on Yang more than on her work, and then she would wind up in a makeout session with Yang, and then she would break away and insist that she had to study. Then it would start over again.

Yang sat beside her now, chin resting on her arms, which sat on the table lazily, and she hummed a little tune that she liked, her Scroll connected to a pair of earbuds she was listening to. She sang little verses of a song, and Weiss faked her studying to listen to Yang's tune.

"Come at me...and you'll see...that I am more than meets the eye..." Yang crooned in a small voice, and Weiss could admit that Yang just might have a voice for singing, too, "If you think that...you'll break me...I think you will find in time..."

Weiss just watched and listened to her girlfriend entertain herself with that cute little singing voice of hers and memorizing her lyrics for later; maybe she would sing a little melody and record it for Yang as a gift. Yang even had some of Weiss's songs from years past to listen to on her Scroll. Granted, Yang never listened to them around Weiss, but Weiss had been on Yang's Scroll before; she had plenty of her music.

The heiress then watched as Yang's hands started to tap out a beat and a rhythm on the table, with a low bump-bump-bump, followed after a moment by a higher pitched bump-bump-bump, and an even higher one, then by one matching the same pitch as the first, and Yang started it over again, clearly enjoying herself and not knowing that Weiss had dropped all pretense of preparing for a test and was now watching her with great curiosity and amusement.

After a few minutes, Yang had picked up in volume and wasn't quite full-on singing, but was still louder than she had been. Weiss had all but forgotten her studying and when Yang finished with her little chorus, she couldn't help but feel amazed and excited that her girlfriend was capable of such musical creativity.

"I-I like it," Weiss stuttered, completely forgetting how to use her own voice for a moment. Yang perked up and looked at Weiss, seeming shocked herself.

"You...heard that?" Yang looked embarrassed as she tried to hide the blush on her face behind her hands. That wasn't like Yang to do; the blonde was usually nonchalant or even proud about anything she did. Embarrassment was a very new thing to her.

"Yeah," Weiss grinned in gentle reply, "You...you have a lovely singing voice."

Yang's face grew redder, and for once the blonde was on the other end of the conversation.

"Not as pretty as yours..." Yang stammered in flustered panic. This was a first for Yang, too; normally she accepted compliments with a smile and a cocky "I know" to accompany it. This was downright strange, if not completely and utterly adorable to Weiss.

"You're right, your voice isn't as pretty as mine," Weiss agreed with Yang, who looked sad, but she continued, "But your voice isn't pretty, or soothing. Your voice has...an edge, like you should be singing something more like rock or something more like that."

Yang met her eyes for the first time since the whole conversation started. "What's the difference? I'm not as good as you."

"No, you just have a different style than me," Weiss reassured the bashful blonde with a squeeze, "My voice is for an orchestra, for those who would be willing to shell out a poor man's annual salary to listen to somebody sing. Your voice is for everyone. Yours is a voice that many more would enjoy than mine. I think that you're just as good a singer as me, you're just a different kind."

Yang was now grinning happily and laughing. She reached over and hugged her lover. "Thanks, Weiss. But I would rather listen to yours."

"And I like to hear yours. Your voice is beautiful in a way mine could never be."

Weiss flashed a smile again and the other girl giggled at her compliments, still looking completely and utterly flustered and red in her cheeks. She reached over and cupped Weiss's face in her hands. "Dust, I love you so much."

"And I love you just as much," Weiss echoed, and Yang leaned forward even more and pushed her lips on Weiss's. The couple shared that connected moment for several seconds before they broke off, but they couldn't help themselves and went in for a few more kisses.

"Weiss, Yang? Are you up here?"

Ruby's voice filtered into through their haze and the couple separated their mouths, foreheads resting together, eyes shut. Yang cleared her throat to talk, but Weiss was quicker. "Yeah, why?"

"They're closing up the library early tonight because of a staff meeting," Ruby said from the other side of the bookshelf. The red reaper didn't dare walk around that corner; she'd walked in on the two of them making out atop the table once before. Though hilarious, ever since then Ruby was always very cautious when it came to these two.

"Oh," Weiss said, not taking her eyes from Yang's lilac irises, those soft, round pools of light purple that gazed into her own eyes...

"You coming or not?" Ruby asked impatiently.

"We're coming," Weiss said, locking lips with Yang between sentences and using one hand to blindly shut her textbook and binder while the other held the back of Yang's head, "Just...hold on...a second..."

"Do you really have that much stuff? I can help, Weiss, just say the word."

"I'm fine...really...I can...handle...it..." Weiss managed to say between the kisses, then she finally pulled her lips away again and actually made an effort to grab her stuff, which was then taken from her by her brutish blonde girlfriend and left empty-handed.

"Okay. I'll see you back at the dorm."

"'Kay, bye."

Ruby said nothing as she bolted, and Weiss and Yang followed, but before they left, Weiss shot Yang a mischievous look and hummed a little tune to tease Yang. The blonde smiled with a blush and the couple retreated to the dorm again, and on the way, the couple hummed a tiny tune together, blissfully unaware of almost anything but their destination and their better half.


	8. Gossip Girls

**Hey, guys! Sorry about all the delays, I don't have so many opportunities to post anymore, since my wifi's off. I, posting this off of my mom's hotspot.**

 **I am a little iffy about this one. I feel like this isn't so fluffy as I want it to be, or maybe too fluffy. I'm not sure. I definitely think the first chapter is still my favorite. I guess this is a collection, so I don't really need to stick to much of a theme other than Freezerburn fluff, right?**

 **Well, anyway, here's the newest chapter, and I will try to get more chapters up, but I cannot guarantee anything. So have fun!**

"So how was this date, Blake?" Yang asked her friend as the raven-haired cat entered the dorm room. Weiss was currently off doing some more studying before the next big test in Port's class. She wanted to be there, but Weiss said that Yang was a distraction to her. After all, she would prioritize interacting with Yang rather than study, any day of the week.

Blake looked absolutely, genuinely blissful. Her eyes were bright and her smile was infectious. The cat's grin and dreamy eyes told Yang a lot about how the date went.

"There's a few things I'm not supposed to tell about, but..." Blake teased, taking her fingers and pressing them to her lips, "Pyrrha and I just kissed for the first time."

Yang laughed and patted her best friend on the back. "There you go! I knew you had it in you! Did you enjoy it?"

"Dust...wow, I just...her lips taste like maple syrup, and she kisses so...it's like every kiss was a work of art to her."

"Every kiss?" Yang echoed, raising an eyebrow and making a smirk, "You mean, you did it more than once?"

Blake blushed, but nodded. "It was kind of a pride thing. My instinct tells me I need to assert dominance, but Pyrrha is the same way. I just...I couldn't help it. Call me greedy."

Yang laughed silently and crawled to the edge of the bed, where she hung her head upside down and let her hair fall almost to Blake's mattress below. "The first kiss is always the one that tests your will. That's what my uncle always said. Not Qrow, of course; he doesn't give good romantic advice. My uncle always said that If you kiss them only once the first time, then they will know you are patient and willing to wait until they are ready. But if you kiss them more, they will know you are ready for them."

"That's...that's a really beautiful thing to say."

Yang beamed. "I told him about this girl once, that I had a crush on. I told him that I considered asking her out, and he told me that. He encouraged me to ask her out. She was the first time I ever felt shy."

"You? Shy?" Blake seemed surprised, but then again, Yang was always very charismatic and confident. It wasn't easy imagining Yang stammering and stuttering out of timidness.

"Yeah. But I remember my first kiss with her. I don't think I've ever felt so thrilled. I still remember it, and when I sleep, I remember that electric excitement firing through me, and I feel her skin beneath my fingertips and it feels amazing, like it's happening for the first time all over again."

Blake nodded. "I feel it, too. I haven't felt happy like this in a long time. What was your girlfriend's name? Where's she from?"

"I think she's from Atlas," Yang shook her head, playing with the hair dangling from her scalp, "Her name's Weiss. Have you met her?"

Blake shot Yang a knowing look. "So what kind of kiss was yours? Your first one, I mean?"

Yang shut her eyes and put on a sassy smile. "You don't kiss and tell, right?"

Blake sat on Weiss's bed and scoffed. "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. I admit, I'm pretty strong-willed. But Weiss...she brings out the best and worst in me. She makes my head get all cloudy and I can't think straight unless it's about her. That first kiss...that's what clinched it for me, what made me absolutely smitten with her. It was like a gateway to another world, and that world was Weiss. Her lips tasted like spearmint and green tea, and her skin is so soft...she never callouses like I do. Sometimes I forget what it's like to feel soft skin because mine is so tough from taking so many hits. So I feel hers, and she feels like a pillow and I can't help but touch her."

Blake just nodded; perhaps Pyrrha was similar. She used a shield. Surely, it preserved her skin well.

"When I met Weiss the first time, I thought she would be a snotty brat. Then the second time, she stopped my heart with a look. From then on I've been so madly in love with her...it's a little cheesy, but I can't imagine myself without Weiss in my life."

The doorknob rattle nearby, and the door eased open. Yang's breath caught as Weiss walked into the room, and the room got that much brighter.

"Hi, Yang," Weiss giggled, twirling her newly-braided hair around her finger, bangs hung partially over one eye. Yang was speechless, but she forced herself to try to say something.

"W-Weiss! You...y-you...I, uh...I thought you were studying. In the library. A-a-alone...?"

Yang's heart raced as she gawked at her girlfriend, her brain completely scrambled, unable to find a comprehensive thought.

"Well, Pyrrha and I finished studying a little while ago," Weiss smiled and sauntered over to Yang and placed her hands on the sides of her face, the inverted blonde still completely awestruck, "So we did each other's hair for a while. What do you think?" The heiress flipped the long braid over her shoulder, and her bangs layered over her forehead and her unscarred eye in just the right way that it made Yang's heart accelerate even more.

"I-I-I-I...I-I...I..."

"I think I broke you," Weiss giggled, putting a long kiss on Yang's lips that left the blonde a jabbering, nonsensical mess. "I take that as a compliment."

Yang just gave up trying to say anything and let her eyes absorb the beauty of the girl before her.

"Wait, you said Pyrrha was there?" Blake asked, and Weiss turned and nodded. The cat leapt to her feet and bolted from the room in search of her own girlfriend, leaving Yang and Weiss alone.

"So you like my new hair, Yang?" Weiss wondered, a big grin on her face, an expression that was intensified by the lack of hair obscuring the lower half of her face. Yang's heart was pounding hard now, but she could not for the life of her get past the mental barrier without tripping up on every syllable of her speech. She simply nodded, but in a jerky kind of way, like she started then forgot halfway through what she was doing but then remember a second later and continued in that pattern.

Weiss reached up to the side of Yang's mattress and gracefully heaved herself onto the bed. She stayed in a crawling position for a moment before swinging her legs over the other side of the bed and hanging her head beside Yang's. Her braid, which was long enough to make it to the center of her back, fell alongside the blonde's messy hair. She glanced over at Yang and smiled. The brute returned it sheepishly.

"Dust, if I knew that braids were your weakness, I'd have braided my hair a long time ago," Weiss looked at her girlfriend with a chuckle, and the sun setting just outside highlighted the edges of her face. "Or is it my bangs? You have a thing for bangs over the one eye, right?"

Yang could do nothing but reach over and turn Weiss so her face was directed toward her, and then kissed her. The heiress accepted and mimicked Yang's show of affection.

"So," Weiss asked as she pulled away, "What were you and Blake talking about, hmm?"

Yang smiled. "Same thing I always talk about, Weiss: you."

"Funny; Pyrrha and I talked about you and Blake."

Yang blushed at the thought that Weiss spoke about her without her presence, knowing that many of the same things would be said in much the same endearing way.

"Well, we're in your bed," Weiss rose into a sitting position, winking at her girlfriend, "What do you say we...make up for lost time?"

Yang pulled herself up and leaned toward Weiss, nodding in agreement. She twisted so she was on her knees and one hand, the other hand caressing Weiss's cheek. Weiss turned so her legs were back on the bed and began to lean back until Yang hovered over her, kissing the braided girl passionately.

The couple remained in this amorous state of connection four a long while, until, at one point, the warm kisses on the lips turned into light pecks anywhere on the face, and the straddling became simple cuddling, with sweet little whispers tickling the ears of the two lovers and wordless promises traded between the couple until sleep took them in its arms and carried their minds into the land of dreams.


	9. Punching for Bears

**I hate not being able to post stuff. Two weeks behind now, but at least now I've seen the finale. HOLY HELL, that was a doozy of an episode. But now we've got a year before the next episode! Noooooo! I mean, like, everything was getting kinda scary at the end there with Yang and Cinder and the Atlas military but still, I was enjoying it!**

 **Anyway, so I'm posting this chapter with the hope that I haven't lost my edge. I have been so busy that I've had hardly any time to write, let alone post! So now, here I am, posting this chapter of Sleep, which I think some will find adorable. Feel free to let me know if this chapter was good or not. Other than that, enjoy!**

Yang liked carnivals and festivals. Weiss liked festivals. She had never been to a carnival. So Yang took her, and Weiss was excited; her father had never taken her to a carnival, either.

Holding hands and smiling, the couple wandered throughout the fair, watching the roller coasters and the bumper cars and the clowns and the seals balancing beach balls on their noses. And every time it one of these things happened, Weiss's smile would glow brighter and her wind chime giggle sang its lovely tune in Yang's ears.

"Wow...that's a big bear!" Weiss exclaimed with a laugh and pointed upward. "That's adorable!"

Indeed. A large, stuffed bear the size of Weiss herself hung from hooks on the wall above a carnival game involving little balloon-like punching bags hanging from machines with counters in them. Yang smiled.

"I'll be right back."

The blonde approached the game manager and spoke. "How much to play?"

"One lien, ma'am," the woman said, looking very similar to Yang in the way her body was sculpted into curves and plenty of bust and butt, but unlike Yang, this woman looked like she was made of plastic. Hideous, like a botched attempt at creating a doll version of Yang herself.

"Here you go," Yang said, making sure not to stare at the woman's fake breasts as she handed the plastic-looking woman the lien.

"Okay, so here's the deal," the woman said in a loud, charismatic tone, "You've gotta hit one of those punching bags, and it'll count how many times it bounces back and forth and give you a number on the counter. If you get ten, you get a small prize. You get fifteen, you get a medium. Get twenty, and you get a big prize."

Yang nodded and looked at Weiss, who watched with interest from the side.

"But...if you can get up to thirty, you get the big bear above me."

Yang again nodded and flashed a smile at Weiss. Weiss didn't make a noise, but she smiled and her shoulders shook.

"Need me to say it again?"

"No, ma'am," Yang answered.

"Good. Then find yourself a bag and hit it as hard as you can!"

Yang found one and stood in her fighting stance in front of it, eyeing the hanging sack of sand with her usual thrill she got when it came to fighting. She reeled back calmly, placed her feet, lifted her arm, and threw a punch.

Her fist connected with it, but when the counter showed up, it only registered with nine.

"What?" Yang was dumbfounded for several seconds. She made a living by punching people. Surely she could get a ten at least!

She blushed and looked over at Weiss, who smiled kindly.

Yang felt embarrassed now. She couldn't believe it. One of the only boxers in all of Vale, and the only one good at it enough to kill a Grimm with it, and she couldn't get a ten? She just made herself seem weak in her girlfriend's eyes.

In a hasty fashion, she fished another lien from her pocket and handed it to the game lady. "Going again, young lady?"

"Yeah," Yang answered, repeating her previous process and eyeing the bag.

"Okay. Should be working. Now, hit it!"

Yang did so, hitting it with more force than before. She looked up at the counter.

Nine. Again, nine.

"Aw, that's too bad. Zero for two, huh? That stinks. Well, better luck next time."

Yang pulled yet another lien from her pocket. She would get that bear for Weiss if it was the last thing she did.

Handing the money to the lady one more time, the lady gestured for her to do her thing, and Yang got herself in place. Taking a deep breath and tuning out everything else, she put her elbow back, focused on the bag, and let loose with a new punch.

She looked up at the counter.

Nine. No, wait. Thirty nine. Forty nine. Fifty nine, and rising.

The game manager looked awestruck as the bag continued to bounce back and forth and rack up the counter practically endlessly. "How in the world did you...?"

"I think I won that bear," Yang said, smiling proudly, and the woman nodded after a full five seconds of staring slack-jawed at the bag, which finally stopped at exactly ninety nine.

The woman reached up with a stick with a loop at the end of it and loosened the bear from its holdings, then pulled the bear down and handed it to Yang.

"Here you go, miss," the lady congratulated the blonde boxer, who accepted the bear, "Have a nice night."

"Thanks, you, too," Yang smirked and turned to Weiss, whose grin was unmistakable. The heiress walked over to her and lifted the bear and almost seemed to have trouble carrying it.

"This thing is big!" Weiss said, lifting the bear with much effort.

Yang took it back and effortlessly hefted it onto her shoulder, then grabbed Weiss's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Wanna go back home, snowflake?" Yang smiled.

"Yep," Weiss laughed, "Just gonna be me, you, and this big bear."

Yang chuckled. "That'll be bearable."

Weiss shot Yang a playful look and kissed her on the lips. "Funny."

"I like to think so."

Weiss scoffed and the couple headed back to the dock to return to the academy, sharing kisses all along the way and cuddling up together with the bear when they arrived in the dorm room.


End file.
